True Love Never Dies
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: Yugi and Yami have grown up together by their grandpa since their parents are always traveling. Then one chance trip to the ice cream shop changes their lives forever. Yami and Yugi are really brothers in this one. Yami x Tea, Yugi x Female OC, Joey x Female OC. This story is AU. This is not a yaoi! They are just brothers!
1. Growing Up Together

Chapter 1: Growing Up Together

June 1988

A young couple headed home from the hospital with their new bundle of joy. A young baby boy lay snug in a car seat, a shock of blond hair cascading down his cheek. The rest of the hair that was visible was black. He yawned as the father drove home. "I hope Yami likes his baby brother. He wanted a puppy for his birthday, but I guess a brother is just as good." The mother in the front seat said, glancing over her shoulder at the baby in the backseat.

"He'll be fine. You notice how much they look alike? They both have that black, red, and yellow hair, like my father. Fortunately I was blessed with just black hair." The father took one hand off the steering wheel to touch his ebony locks.

"Watch where you're driving, Hiroshi. Keep both hands on the steering wheel." The mother warned.

Hiroshi pulled up in front of a game shop and got out as his wife took the car seat out. They headed inside where an older man with black hair was waiting. The man's hair was streaked with gray and stood up all over the place. "Cho, Hiroshi. Welcome home. Yami was just playing with his toys. I'll go get him."

"Thanks, Solomon." Cho smiled at him.

Solomon headed upstairs and returned with Yami. "Mommy, Daddy!" the toddler cried, running over. He looked up at his parents. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the baby seat.

"It's your little brother." Hiroshi took the seat from Cho and set it on the couch. He lifted Yami onto the couch. "His name is Yugi."

"No brother! Send him back! I'm the baby!" Yami complained.

Hiroshi chuckled. "We're not sending him back, Yami. He's part of the family now.'

Yami pouted.

June 2002

Fourteen years passed in which Yugi and Yami became closer than brothers. Their sixteenth and fourteenth birthday arrived in June. The doorbell rang as they were opening their presents. "I'll get it." Solomon said, getting up from the couch.

Yugi and Yami looked at the door expectantly. "Who is it, Grandpa?" Yami asked, as the older man opened the door.

"Come look." Grandpa suggested, stepping away from the doorway so they could see. Hiroshi and Cho were at the door, tan and broad smiles on their faces.

"Mom, Dad!" Yami and Yugi cried, at the same time, jumping to their feet. They hurried over and gave their parents a hug. "I thought you'd miss our birthday." Yami exclaimed excitedly.

"We would never miss our sons' birthday. Happy birthday, Yami. Look in the driveway." Hiroshi nodded toward the driveway.

Yami looked over Hiroshi's shoulder and gasped. A shiny red SUV stood in the driveway with a giant bow on the roof. "Is that for me?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yep, I heard you've kept your grades up. You've earned it." Hiroshi tossed him the keys. Yami caught it easily.

"Thanks!" Yami jogged out to the car, removing the bow. He got in, admiring the interior. "Wow." He murmured.

There was a knock on the window, startling Yami. Yugi was outside the car, waiting expectantly. Yami rolled down the window. "You going to take me with you for the test drive?"

"Sure, get in." Yami watched as Yugi went around the car, then quickly locked the doors.

Yugi tried the passenger door. "Hey, you said you'd let me in!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, finger slipped." Yami grinned at his brother's fuming face as he unlocked the door. Yugi got in. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"You did that on purpose!" Yugi complained, folding his arms across his chest.

"Me do that on purpose? I would never!" Yami exclaimed, affronted.

"Yeah, that comes from the guy who tied my laces together while pretending that he was tying his own." Yugi scowled.

"I'm your big brother, it's my job to mess with you." Yami stuck his head out the window. "Mom, Dad? We're going out. Be back soon." He called to their parents.

"Have fun, guys. And don't get into any trouble." Cho warned.

"We won't." Yami called back. He put his head back in. "So where are we going? Ice cream?"

"Yami, I'm not five. I can't be bought with ice cream." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what looked like a chocolate chip did the trick." Yami grinned at him, which made him scowl even more.

"Yeah, that wasn't a chocolate chip and you know it. It was a rat turd." Yugi punched his brother lightly on the arm. "I can't stay mad at you. But I will get back one of these days." Yugi warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Yami rolled his eyes as he started the SUV. He backed out of the drive and headed to the ice cream shop. "I'm paying, so get two scoops if you want."

"Fine. Thanks, Yami." Yugi managed a smile.

"No problem, little bro." Yami pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream shop. They headed inside. As they approached the register, Yugi spotted three girls sitting together, eating from bowls. Yugi's eyes widened as he took in the girl with long brunette hair. "Wow." He murmured. Their eyes met.


	2. Duel Bonding

Chapter 2: Duel Bonding

June 2002

A soft blush stained Yugi's cheeks as his amethyst eyes locked with the brunette's brilliant emerald orbs. He watched her for several long moments, trying to think of something to say. It was so easy for his brother to talk to girls; why did he have to be so shy around them?!

His thoughts were broken when he heard the brunette speak.

The girl's began smiling and gave a little wave. The other brunette girl looked at her and whispered, "Who are you waving at?"

Since his brother was seemingly stuck in a daze, Yami decided to speak up.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Don't mind my brother, he has no idea of how to talk to girls."

"Hey!" Yugi cried indignantly.

Hailey got up and went over, blushing. "Hey, I'm Hailey. What's your name?"

Yami chuckled and ruffled his brother's wild hair, smirking when Yugi slapped his hand away and scowled at him.

Yugi's gaze went from Yami to Hailey, the shy smile returning to his features. "My name's Yugi. It's nice to meet you, Hailey. Are you new to Domino?"

"Yeah, we just moved from California. That's my sister, Luna." Luna waved.

"Oh, you're sisters? That's nice. This is my brother, Yami."

"Pleasure, ladies." Yami said suavely, making Yugi roll his eyes.

"Go get some ice cream and join me at another table." Hailey offered, nodding to an empty table.

Hey, you'd leave us?" Luna complained.

"It's fine. Let these two get acquainted." Tea giggled, her azure eyes lighting up as they met with Yami's deep fuchsia gaze.

"Go ahead, squirt. I'll just be over here." Yami teasingly elbowed his brother.

"Don't call me that!" Yugi pouted, glaring at his brother.

Hailey giggled. "I'll be over there. Come over when you have your ice cream." Hailey walked over to the table, her dress hem swishing against her legs.

Yugi watched her walk away to the table, his cheeks burning with a blush. It took a pinch on the arm from Yami to bring him back to his senses. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You were spacing out, little bro. I had to bring you back down to Earth." Yami chuckled, throwing an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "C'mon, let's get what we came here for, shall we?"

Yugi went over to the counter and ordered a cookies and cream two scoops in a bowl. "What do you want?"

Yami studied the selection for a moment, before settling on a double-dip of pistachio and butter pecan ice cream in a waffle cone.

Yugi headed over to the table. "Hey, have I seen you before?" he teased.

"You know me, silly." Hailey giggled.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd try one of my brother's favorite pick-up lines." Yugi laughed a bit as he sat down across from Hailey. "So. You're from California? When did you move here to Domino?"

"We moved here from San Diego just a couple days ago. You been in Domino all your life?"

"Yep. Born and raised here."

"Cool. So what do you like to do?"

"Well, I love playing games, for one! Just ask my brother, we game competitively all the time!"

"I'm pretty good at it, too. Maybe we can duel sometimes."

"Sure! My grandpa helped me build my deck, and it's never let me down, not even once."

"Well, you haven't faced me yet." Hailey smirked confidently.

"Oh? Are you challenging me right now?" Yugi smirked as well, reaching for his pocket.

Hailey removed her own deck. "Bring it on."

Yugi started to shuffle his deck. "Oh, it's brought!"

The duel started and it was close but Hailey won. "Yes! I won, I won!" Hailey chanted.

"Okay, you won, now stop screaming it to the world!" Yugi pouted, putting his deck away.

"Sorry. I just didn't expect to beat you on my first try." Hailey said, ignoring Yami's chuckling.

"Well, you put up a good fight." Yugi praised, smiling again. "Most duelists don't play as offensively _and _defensively as you do."

Hailey smiled back. "Thank you. So...um...you want to go out sometime?" she blushed as she said so.

Yugi blushed, nodding shyly. "S-sure...I...I'd love to go out with you, sometime."

"While we're abandoning our friends anyway, you want to eat our ice cream outside?"

"Sure! Then I don't have to have my brother teasing me about losing to a girl."

Hailey giggled. She got up and led him out into the heat. "Whew, it's hot out here."

Yugi nodded, sitting at one of the tables. "Sure is! Was it not this hot in your old home?"

"Of course. I'll never get used to the heat though."

"You prefer cool to hot, don't you?"

"I hate cold too but warm to cool is fine."

"So as long as it's not hot or cold, you're fine?"

"Exactly."

"Well then, that's good to know! I personally prefer spring and autumn, anyways."


End file.
